


Intensity Bound

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Auchendale Archives - Intensity [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Pussy whipping, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: Having returned from vacation Darnok and Lia experiment with new scenes at the club. A private scene grows intense as Darnok loses control the way he did when they first met.
Relationships: Orc/Human
Series: Auchendale Archives - Intensity [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957294
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Intensity Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 9 Prompts: Pussy whipping ~ Cuffs (leather) ~ Japanese rope bondage  
> Fandom: Original  
> Tags: exophilia, dom/sub, BDSM, pussy whipping, cuffs, rope bondage,  
> Pairing: Orc(m)/Human(f), Darnok/Lia
> 
> [Authors note: OOF. Lots going on with this one and it isn’t as long as my usual parts for this pairing. This is a transitional scene as we ramp up into some of the heavier stuff.]

The vacation with Darnok had been everything Lia had hoped for and more. It was perfect, and clearly needed for both of them. By the time the trip was over, Lia was certain she had never seen a more relaxed orc in her life. There was a bittersweetness to it. Leaving the island, leaving the fantasy, returning to their normal lives and jobs. Knowing she wouldn’t be seeing him every day, or the memories of every night sharing a bed. Lia would miss all of it, and she wondered or maybe hoped, that Darnok would too. 

For Lia this had just made her feelings more confusing. She wanted a relationship with Darnok, she wanted to be more than just a sub. She wanted to be his sub, his only sub, and she wanted to be more than that too. She wanted to just be with him in every way possible. She didn’t care about his job, his money, or his power, she cared about him. That was the hardest part about all of this. She cared about him, maybe even loved him, and she wasn’t sure he felt the same. 

There was no way to know if Darnok shared her feelings, other than the occasional slip on his part. There were times, during the trip, that he seemed to forget the insistence that the two parts of his lives be separate. There were nights that they fucked, sometimes in public, and there were nights they made love. Nothing could convince Lia otherwise. She knew enough to know the difference, and when his forehead pressed against hers and he whispered in his own language words she didn’t understand while thrusting so slowly into her, there was nothing else to think. If that wasn’t making love then maybe she didn’t know what love making was after all. 

Now they were home and back into their routines. Work was fine, though Lia would have liked a little more time off, and she had missed Ember quite a bit. It was nice being able to catch up with her friend and Lia spared almost no details. She had not quite told Ember everything about her arrangement with Darnok or how she felt. Mostly because Ember and Darnok somewhat knew each other, but only tangentially. Still, at some point Lia would have to confide her feelings to someone and Ember was quickly becoming her confidant. Having a friend, a best friend, had made everything so much easier, but also gave Lia comfort she didn’t realize she was missing. 

The first weekend after coming back Darnok insisted they keep the scene light and figure out if they wanted to start testing Lia’s limits again or not. Lia had never realized how much of an exhibition streak she had until Darnok was fucking her in front of strangers, people outside of the kink community. The gala, being in a cage, being stared at. That was the beginning, but this trip solidified that Lia did like to be watched. More importantly, she liked being watched when Darnok was involved. She wasn’t sure how she would feel about it without him there. 

They discussed what areas of kink they had not really touched, or might like to try and how it could work into their upcoming scenes. It almost felt a little detached and professional, so different to how things were on the island. Perhaps it was just the location. They did have to respect the club space, the time usage of the rooms, and the other members. It was possible this professional angle was a necessity of playing in a place that wasn’t their own. Something that had Lia itching to invite Darnok over, but afraid to do so as well. 

That was the line that was never crossed. She never had him come to her home. It was her way of forcing separation like his own. If she could not be part of his vanilla life, then she needed something of her own as well. She could not go to his work, or even ask about it, and she didn't even know for sure where Darnok lived. She suspected in the city, but she had reason to believe he might also have homes elsewhere. It was a little distressing if she thought about it too long, how much about him she really didn’t know, but at the same time, didn’t care. What she knew felt like enough. 

As strange as it may have seemed before, Lia found herself happy to see the club regulars again, even Morwenna. Though she still kept the woman at arms length, never sure what to think of her. There was a strange fondness she felt for Lucien and Zane, once she got to know them a little better. Their kindness to Ember, and herself helped considerably. Though she still had not agreed to a scene with any of them, though they had requested it of Darnok. The most he had promised them was trying out more public scenes and they were welcome to watch. 

Darnok had even spoken with Lucien to plan the first public scene with Lia since they returned from vacation. He wanted something that showed off Lia’s skills as a sub, something that helped to push her limits, but also something she would be comfortable with. There was a fine line to walk here. Since they were at the club, they could do a more indepth scene and not have to worry about it. Not the way they had with public sex, as that could have lead to some issues had the wrong person actually seen them. 

For the first public scene, Darnok had chosen shibari, the art of Japanese rope bondage. He had chosen teal and and a deeper ocean blue as the colors he would start with. He wanted colors of rope that would look good together, and also contrast on Lias light skin. He also just liked the color blue on her, and this color combination reminded him of the water at the island, something they had both enjoyed. 

Instead of using one of the private rooms Darnok led Lia into the area off the lounge with the circular beds. He chose one that was open, more towards the middle, and pushed the curtains out of the way. He wanted no obstruction of the view. Helping Lia onto the bed he watched as she slowly stripped. It was arousing seeing her this way and the room faded. He didn’t care if no one was there, or a hundred people were. She was his focus now. 

Once divested of her clothing Darnok moved in. Starting with the dark blue he wound it across her chest, between her breasts and under them going behind her neck and securing with small knots as he went. He wanted a simple design to start, the corset look was always popular and he knew that they had not done much with this kind of bondage yet so he needed to keep it somewhat simple. Working the dark blue down to her hips he switched out for the teal, creating an almost ombre effect with the rope colors. He stopped at her thighs, binding each one individually and then back up to her hips. One string of the rope was tied between her legs, he was careful with the positioning of the knots and how it hooked to the rest of the rope. He wanted her to feel every tug that he made. 

Soon he had Lia bound all pretty on the bed. Laying her back against the pillows he stroked over her body and tugged gently at the rope. He could hear murmurs behind him , but paid no mind. His goal was to bring his sub to a slow orgasm right here in front of anyone that wanted to watch. He could see Lia glancing around, watching the crowd watching her before closing her eyes again. 

Darnok was careful, purposeful with his touch. Teasing, tantalising, pushing to the edge but not letting her go over, not yet. Not until she was sweating, arching, the rope between her legs fully soaked. Then and only then was he ready to give in, to give her what she clearly wanted. Tugging the rope just right Darnok watched as Lia arched against the bed. Pleasure washing over her in waves as he kept the pressure on her, wanting to see how long it would last. When she finally came down he was ready to take her right there. Something he wanted so desperately but would resist. 

Carefully and gently, Darnok began aftercare. He slowly undid the ropes, rubbing her flesh to help circulation, cutting where he needed to in order to release her safely. She was cold and shaking, something he expected as he rubbed her body with his rough hands to help bring back feeling and warmth. He had a blanket with him and wrapped her in it, giving her small sips of water once she was relaxed against him. His own need is forgotten for now as he took care of his precious little submissive. 

Lia stayed in sub space much longer than Darnok had anticipated and he ended up staying in the main room long enough that the intensity of his need was able to fade some what. It was a little surprising and good to know. Helping her get dressed, Darnok drove them to the hotel and pampered her the rest of the evening until she was a little more herself. Only then did he feel comfortable asking for his own release and the enthusiasm he was met with was encouraging. 

The scene had gone well, better than either had anticipated and Lia was just as excited to try even more scenes like that going forward. Darnok expressed a desire to be more public as well, but he still wanted private scenes, just for them. Especially when it came to more intense scenes, Darnok preferred those be private, at least the first time, so that he was certain it was something they both enjoyed. 

It was a couple of weeks before Lia and Darnok could be together again and Lia needed the break. Both physically and emotionally. Each time she saw him, the harder it was not to tell him how she really felt. Some distance helped and in planning for their next scene it gave her the opportunity to recenter herself. They would be experimenting with pain again. Something they only did on occasion and were careful about. Lia didn’t like most types of pain and found some of it to be a bit of a turn off, but she was always willing to experiment and try new things.   
This next scene had her nervous and wary. She would be bound and whipped. Specifically on her genitals. That sounded uncomfortable and it had taken quite a bit of convincing for her to finally agree to it. In the end her curiosity won out. She knew that Darnok would not strike her too hard, and she enjoyed rough sex. Perhaps this would be just as pleasurable as that. She did like the way spanking felt, this was close enough to that sensation that it made sense that she could possibly enjoy this too.

The day for the scene finally came and Lia was nervous. She had dressed comfortably and packed extra clothing. They were going to be doing this scene in private and that helped relax her just a bit. She wasn’t sure she had the energy for something this new and to be public as well. Arriving at the club Lia settled into the room they booked, changing out of her clothing and making sure everything in the room was ready. 

When Darnok arrived she smiled at him from the bed, sitting there naked, waiting patiently. His smile was worth it, she knew he would be pleased with her and was thankful she was right. It took him only a few moments to get himself ready before walking over to the bed with the leather cuffs he would be using on her. They would be more comfortable than handcuffs or rope. 

Lia squirmed as her wrists were slipped into the cuffs and hooked to the bed above her head. Her ankles were cuffed, legs spread, and hooked to the bottom of the bed. Straps had been mounted under the mattress and were adjustable to allow for bondage of varying degrees, and people of various heights. It was quite thoughtful and smart on the part of the club to make sure all their rooms were modular and could fit a variety of sizes of people. The bed was big enough for Darnok, but the straps made it easy to cuff someone as small as Lia to it. 

“I hope you are ready for this Lia. Remember we are using extended color codes ok. Red is full stop, orange you need a break with conversation, yellow you just need a small break or I need to move to a different spot. Green is go, blue is more or harder. Understand?” 

Lia nodded and remembered that verbal confirmation was preferred. “Yes, I understand. Red is full stop, the scene ends and does not continue right?”

“Yes. That is why orange is in there. It is one step below simply ending the scene.” Darnok moved off the bed and went to grab some items from the bag he brought with him.

Lia relaxed against the bed, knowing that tensing up would only make things worse for her. She took slow breaths as she watched Dar gathering up his tools. She knew what some of them were, the flogger was familiar, a few other things she wasn’t sure of. Lia trusted Darnok and knew that he would explain everything he used on her before actually using it. 

When Darnok settled on the bed he ran his hands up and down Lia’s thighs, massaging her, getting her used to his touch, warming her skin. He rubbed over her mons, her folds, her clit. Making sure she was feeling relaxed pleasure before breaking out any of his tools. They were in no rush and he was prepared to take his time.   
He pinched at her skin, then used his fingers to gently slap her thighs. Getting Lia used to being struck. Moving his hand he popped her mound softly. His strikes got slightly harder as he varied location until he struck her clit hard enough to make her jump. Watching her face he waited to see if she would code, when she did not, he continued. Interspacing the slaps with gentle rubbing over her clit and folds.

When she felt warmed up enough, and seemed to be enjoying what was happening, he grabbed his soft flogger. Even hitting with a harder strike, the material wasn’t firm enough to cause intense pain. Again he started with her thighs, then mound, before carefully striking her clit and folds. Her moans delighted him, and he kept the strikes light enough to bring pleasure instead of pain. 

Finding a nice balance Darnok would hit a little harder to make Lia jump and then back off a bit until she was panting. The soft flogger was soaked and he felt himself pressing hard against his pants. He had thought to be fully naked, but wanted the focus to be on her and not himself. Switching out to a more firm flogger he tested it on her thighs, then mound. When she winced a bit, Darnok paused before striking her clit gently. The sound she made was somewhere between pleasure and pain and he waited for her to code. 

Lia did not, and he was so proud as he increased the intensity of the strikes until she was panting and whimpering. Her outer lips were puffy and pink, there were raised areas on her mound, and her clit was swollen and red. Backing off Darnok rubbed Lia’s clit with his thumb, inserting two fingers inside of her and feeling her clench as she came almost instantly. It was a beautiful sight to behold and he felt his control slipping. 

“Oh how desperately I want you my dearest.”

“Please, Darnok, I need you inside me. I need you now.” Lia’s voice pitched up as she tugged on the restraints. 

Darnok was barely able to hold back. Only his fear of hurting her kept him calm enough to unhook the cuffs, but he did not have the patience to remove them. Tugging off his pants, Dar loomed over Lia, the tip of his cock sliding over her swollen puffy pussy. He snarled, hips snapping forward as he buried himself in her tight heat. Her small body dwarfed by his. 

Powerful thrusts pushed his thick cock deeper and deeper inside of her until his balls were slapping rhythmically on her ass. The orc snarled, his tusks scraping Lia’s shoulder as she held onto him and took everything he had to give. Losing himself to the moment a familiar feeling washed over him as a flash of their first time together filled his mind. More of his control slipped and Darnok began to lose himself to his more beastial side.

Pulling Lia tight against him, his grip left marks on her skin as he arched and rutted into her with powerful strokes. Darnok felt his control slipping further as her tight heat around him pushed him closer and closer to the edge. He could feel her spasming, clenching around him, clearly finding her own release beneath him with a loud cry.   
“Mine, you are mine Lia, you will always be mine.” 

Darnok lost himself as pleasure built higher and higher before crashing down on him. His tusks dug into her shoulder, marking her again as he had done on that first day. Claiming her in ways he promised himself he never would. That delicate and possessive feeling rose within him again as he clung tight to the human beneath him and rocked his body into hers. Always marveling at how her small body could take him. Some part of Darnok knew he was lost, completely, to this bright human under him, but he had to hold back. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, he came back to himself. Releasing her shoulder Darnok panted, pressing his forehead to hers. An apology on his lips, one he couldn’t seem to make. Admitting he was sorry, would not only be a lie, but it would draw attention to just how far his control had slipped. 

Looking down at the woman beneath him, something twisted inside his chest. He knew that he had over stepped, broken a promise, and had simply gone too far. Admitting any of those things would require him to explain why it was forbidden. A conversation he simply wasn’t ready to have, a risk he wasn’t willing to take. The truth might push Lia away, and the selfish possessive part of himself did not want that. 

Carefully He pulled out and tended her wounds, holding her close, hoping she did not read too much into his words, his actions, the intensity of the scene. Let her think it was just part of it, part of the kink, part of the lifestyle. He wasn’t ready, not for the truth, and not for the possibility of losing his most precious little Lia.


End file.
